Jewish Honeycake
Description Every year I make this for Hannukah and Rosh Hashanah. It really goes over well, and is, of course, completely kosher; don't wait for the High Holidays to make it though, and I'm sure goyim will get a kick out of it too. This one is adapted from "The Moosewood Bible", by Molly Katzen. Ingredients * butter for the pan * 1 cup honey (I prefer orange blossom for this recipe) * 1 egg * 3 tbsp melted butter (you could do canola oil to remove the dairy) * ½ cup cold black coffee (preferably some really strong brand that's been sitting around for awhile) * 2 cups unbleached white flour * ½ tsp salt * 2½ tsp baking powder * a dash each of cinnamon, nutmeg, and allspice (and cloves, if you got'em) * ½ cup minced, slightly toasted walnuts Apple Topping of the Delicious Variety * 4 cups peeled, sliced, tart apple (Granny Smiths work great and I do mean peel them skin = tough) * 2 generous tbsp lemon juice * ¾ tsp cinnamon * honey, to taste (brown sugar works well too) Directions # Preheat oven to 350 °F. # Grease a medium sized loaf pan with the butter. # Beat honey in a medium bowl at high speed with an electric mixer for about 3 minutes (if you don't have an electric mixer, then you can still do it by hand - you're looking for the honey to change color to an even lighter consistency. It will also change viscosity to become more fluid) # Add egg, butter (or oil, you pansy), and coffee. # Beat for another minute (or stir until everything's well combined and aerated) * sift in the flour, salt, baking powder, and spices right into the mixture (if you don't have a sifter, then mix all the dry goods together first, and then add them gently, slowly, and in batches to the wet mixture, being sure to combine completely in between additions). # Spread the batter into the pan. # It won't go all the way up the pan, but don't you worry, it will rise. # Spread the remaining nuts on top. # Bake for 45 minutes, or until a knife comes out clean when inserted into the center. # Cool in the pan for 15 minutes. # Then rap the pan really hard a couple of times on the counter, to loosen the cake, and the loaf should come right out. # Cool completely before slicing (you'll probably notice cracking on the top - that's fine it gives it character) This is good by itself, but its even better when you have delicious apple topping. Apple Topping of the Delicious Variety # Place apples, lemon juice, and cinnamon in a medium saucepan over medium heat. # Cover and cook for 10 minutes, until the apples are soft. # Remove from heat and stir in honey or brown sugar to taste. # Spoon it piping hot over sliced cooled honeycake. # That's it! hope you all enjoy!. Category:Gamers With Jobs Recipes Category:Passover Desserts Category:Cake Recipes Category:Honey Recipes Category:Walnut Recipes Category:Coffee Recipes Category:Granny Smith apple Recipes Category:Hanukkah Desserts